Peter and Bloom: Surprise Visit
by cornholio4
Summary: Unrelated to my other oneshots. Peter Parker and Bloom moved into an apartment together and get a visit from King Oritel and Queen Marion. Oneshot. peter x Bloom.


**Been too long since I done this pairing and it may feel like my Meet the Parents story with Peter and Oritel being antagonistic to eachother.**

22 year old Peter Parker and his girlfriend (plus lifelong best friend) Bloom were finishing up moving into their new apartment in Queens. Things had changed since they were both in their mid teens. Peter now had a job at the science think tank known as the Future Foundation as well as becoming a much more respected superhero as Spider-Man as well as a member of the Avengers; Bloom had graduated Alfea and was basically a magical superheroine herself along with her fellow fairy friends as the Winx Club.

"You want to go to Japan and fight the Yakuza?" Bloom asked amused as they had sat down, they had just been joking around thinking of adventures they would want to go on at some point.

"Why not? I know all I need to know from this guide." Peter told her showing Bloom a copy of Yakuza 0 for the Playstation 4. "For example, they like to play arcade games, do karaoke and fight with their fists." Peter joked with Bloom as they thought about what they had done together besides moving into their apartment:

They had gone to see the remake of Aladdin, them liking it and Peter told her he always liked Princess Jasmine and he joked that it was because he liked princesses who wear blue.

They had taking a magical artefact the Winx Club had found to Doctor Stephen Strange at the Sanctum Sanctorum for safe keeping.

Bloom had helped out Peter as Spider-Man when he was fighting one of his villains called the Scorpion.

Bloom then sighed and told her "Peter, you know my birth parents; King Oritel and Queen Marion plus my sister Daphne? I invited them over to visit later today." Bloom knew the groan was coming before it came out and told him "Peter I know they don't have the highest opinion of you..."

"Understatement of the freaking century, make that millennium! The King hates me!" Peter replied with his arms crossed and an agitated look on his face. Bloom shook her head knowing this was never going to be easy:

Ever since she had found and freed her birth parents as well as her sister Daphne; she had a hard time with them adjusting. They hoped to connect with her and get her adjusted to the life of a princess but she felt more at home with her life on Earth especially with Mike and Vanessa the parents that raised her.

It was tough having two sets of parents she loved very much.

It was even more awkward when she had introduced them to Peter; Marion was taking it better but Oritel did not seem to like the idea of what he saw as an Earth commoner being with his newly reunited daughter. Peter returned the scorn when Oritel began interfering in their relationship, including wanting to set Bloom up with more potential suitors.

They had discovered that Peter had abilities from a science accident and that he using them to go out in disguise as Spider-Man. They questioned how Peter could be there for bloom when he was going out on dangerous escapades.

Plus they had wanted Bloom to move in with them at Domino and Oritel especially was not pleased when she decided to move into an apartment with Peter.

Peter was finding it hard to try and get along with Oritel; he got along with Mike and Vanessa who were friends with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Plus he got along with Bloom's friends in the Winx Club as well, especially Tecna as they easily bonded over their love of science. When Peter got his job at the Future Foundation, Tecna was hoping he could tell her of the work he was doing there and was disappointed when Peter explained of the confidentiality agreement that he had signed.

Peter then began muttering "What a way to ruin a perfectly good day, I find out my arch enemy is coming over..."

"Okay, who ruined the surprise?" asked Otto Octavius cheerfully as he entered through the door along with May Parker-Octavius. Otto had been a scientist who became infused with a set of robotic arms to his back which made him mad and turned to villainy, he was pretty much Peter's arch enemy in his earliest days as a Superhero.

After some counselling, help and managing to get his robotic arms surgically removed he ended up turning over a new leaf. It was a shocker when he started dating his Aunt May and they had gotten married recently. It took some time for Peter to take it all in but he had warmed up to Otto, especially with them working at the Future Foundation together.

May told them that they decided to surprise them with a visit. Bloom explained that her birth parents were coming over to visit as well.

"Are you talking about the moustached jerk king you hope turns out to be a Supervillain so you would have an excuse to clobber the living lights out?" Otto asked as Peter was giving him hand signals to stop as Bloom was giving a glare to Peter, she had guessed Peter would be talking about Oritel badly behind her back.

Still it was not any worse than the words he already used in front of her.

"Is this true?" asked a voice and they looked to see Oritel and Marion arriving along with Daphne. There was an awkward silence as Bloom greeted them. "So is this the place you decided you wanted to call home Bloom? Doesn't seem like much." Oritel commented as Peter was now already glaring at him.

Queen Marion decided to break the tension by asking Peter politely "so Peter, are these your parents?"

Peter turned to Queen Marion and he grew a bit calmer, at least with her Peter was able to have a normal conversation without being looked down on. "This is my Aunt May who was pretty much my mum for most of my life anyway and this is my... Step-uncle Otto." Peter introduce them and he was still not used to referring to Otto as that.

They sat down as Aunt May said she could make some tea for them, Peter and Bloom excused themselves to another room to talk. "This is already an awkward disaster, how is it I can't stand him and yet I now get along with a man who has tried to kill countless times!" Peter exclaimed looking like he was trying not to punch the wall and thus creating a hole with his super strength.

"Well Dad is set in his ways and I am sorry for how this is for you Peter." Bloom told him apologetically and she thought of something. "But you know I had to learn to get along with Otto as well; you know the time he learned that I was a fairy and Doc Ock decided to try kidnapping me so he can cut me open and look at my biology?" Bloom asked and Peter gave a laugh as well.

"I fail to see how you find that funny but I guess that it's a part of Earth humour." Daphne stated surprising them both. Bloom greeted Daphne with a hug which she returned. Peter had not much of a chance to talk to Daphne but he did know she helped Bloom out at Alfea with discovering her Dragon's Flame powers plus taking her to Earth in the first place.

Daphne faced Peter and told him "I know you don't need it Peter as you make Bloom happy but you definitely have my blessing. It may take a while for our parents to accept you but I have long ago. I see you are a smart individual who like Bloom and her friends use your gifts to fight injustice and help people."

"Thanks Daphne for that, maybe I won't insist on having you excluded from the wedding if we decide to..." Peter joked and Bloom shook her head at his statement but Daphne just smiled.

Soon Aunt May and Otto left and then Daphne, Marion and Oritel. Oritel left with the statement "you are welcome to visit Domino anytime you want Bloom, if you want to bring Peter as well, we can try and go over our differences." Oritel gave a curtful nod to Peter which he quickly returned.

Bloom beamed as she looked at Peter and told him "well that's a start, not much of a start but one nonetheless." Peter returned her smile and thought things might get better between him and Bloom's birth family after all.

**With Otto in this story, I was inspired by the 2****nd**** issue of the miniseries Spider-Man: Life Story. Despite how much of a stupid jerk Peter becomes 2****nd**** issue onwards, I do like this comic so far. The current issue #3 actually has a big twist to 2 of Spidey's most well known rogues.**

**Anyone interested in the Netflix Winx Club live action reboot they announced? Plus not related but the upcoming Watchmen TV show as well?**


End file.
